


Great Acoustics

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bedroom acoustics, Canon Compliant, Loud Sex, M/M, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: It’s intensely flattering at the start of their relationship, but David always sort of assumes that it’s a result of Patrick having the kind of sex he wanted to be having for the first time in his life, and that it will settle down eventually.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 46
Kudos: 324





	Great Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't watch the Dear Class of 2020 special today, there are no spoilers for that except that it is now canon that there are great acoustics in David and Patrick's bedroom, and what else was I supposed to do with that information?
> 
> Also I wrote this in like two hours and didn't edit it at _all_ , so sorry for any errors!

David’s always been vocal in bed. He knows this. A lot of sex that requires clear communication of expectations and boundaries has resulted in him keeping up a running commentary by default, a litany of what he’s going to do and what he wants to be done to him.

Patrick is vocal in a whole different way. Not with words, but with gasps and whines and moans and occasionally actual screams that are almost ripped out of him, like he’s been surviving on bread for ten years and someone’s just given him a steak. Which… isn’t entirely off the mark, and if David is the steak in this analogy, that’s just how it is.

It’s intensely flattering at the start of their relationship, but David always sort of assumes that it’s a result of Patrick having the kind of sex he wants to be having for the first time in his life, and that it will settle down eventually. 

He’s wrong. 

It’s a problem at Ray’s. David can make himself stop talking but Patrick can’t seem to make himself stop moaning no matter how hard he tries — and to be fair, he does try. Threatening to gag him doesn’t work.  _ Actually _ gagging him doesn’t work, though they try that many, many times, just to see. In the end they do what they can with turning the music on and Patrick shoving a pillow over his mouth, and David leaving Patrick to deal with Ray’s earnest awkwardness about it.

It’s better at the apartment — no more pillows getting in the way of David kissing his boyfriend, slow and dirty until Patrick is moaning deep into his mouth. And if he occasionally misses the illicitness of muffled whining, it is more than made up for by the way Patrick sometimes presses his lips to the juncture between David’s jaw and neck to pour all those filthy sounds almost directly into his ear. 

They make it ten days before their first noise complaint, which is frankly about nine days longer than David expected. They’ve been worse than usual, to be fair, with something as simple as a lockable door apparently now an aphrodisiac to both of them. Patrick goes about twelve shades of red when the official notice is pushed under their door, and then the pillow makes a reappearance. 

It’s all very fucking hot, actually, seeing buttoned-up, in-control Patrick reduced to a whimpering, begging, uncontrollable mess. Eventually, David manages to convince him that if something  _ must _ go in his mouth during sex, there are several better options.

No, not  _ that. _ Well, obviously, sometimes that.

They rack up fourteen noise complaints in total while Patrick lives there, and by the end Patrick is only blushing a normal amount when they arrive.

When they buy the house, it’s not like the lack of shared wall space with anyone else is the  _ main _ consideration, but… it’s certainly not  _ not _ a consideration.

The first night in their new home they’re so exhausted from moving that they collapse into bed without so much as a kiss goodnight, and the next morning they decide to just make sure whether they can both fit in the shower together, so it’s not until the second night that they discover a previously undisclosed feature of the cottage. 

Patrick is gripping the headboard tightly with both hands as David makes his way down his chest, alternating between kissing and licking and nipping. He can feel as much as hear the way Patrick pants, chest heaving with the effort of keeping himself still under David’s ministrations. When he reaches Patrick’s navel he stops, sitting back and just looking at his husband —  _ husband _ — for a moment, gorgeous and flushed and desperate in the glow of the bedside lamp. David is well-practised in bringing him to incoherency, even after all this time.

He leans forward, sucking the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth. “Ffffff—” he hears from somewhere above his head, and can’t quite help a small grin — seeing how quickly he can make Patrick say  _ fuck _ in bed is one of his favourite pastimes. He lets his tongue tease over the slit and hears Patrick gasp. It sounds… a little weird, but David pays it no mind in favour of letting his lips sink down to the base of Patrick’s dick.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick moans low in his throat — and then they both freeze as his voice reverberates back at them. They just look at each other for a second before David carefully pulls back, freeing Patrick with a popping sound. 

“That’s…” David says carefully. He quite liked it, actually; it felt like having Patrick all around him, which isn’t something he would ever complain about. But he can’t quite read the look on Patrick’s face, which doesn’t happen often these days, so he just waits.

“Really fucking hot, right?” Patrick bursts out in a gasp, and then he’s practically pouncing, pushing and pulling until David is spread out on the bed with Patrick hovering over him. “Oh my God, David, I want to hear you, I want to hear us, holy shit—” He starts rummaging around in the bedside drawer before pulling out a bottle of lube and then his lips are on David’s, tongues crashing together.

“Is this a— a weird musician thing?” David gasps out, and Patrick laughs even as he’s pouring lube on his hand. 

“You caught me, David. Great acoustics turn me on.” And then he’s sliding a finger inside David and David grasps at his shoulders.

“Oh God, honey, that feels so fucking good,” he gasps — and hears it rattle around him. It’s a little weird, but the way Patrick’s eyes darken is far more interesting.

“Great acoustics,” Patrick whispers, but he doesn't seem like he's just talking about the room, and then he’s adding a second finger. David takes it, loves it, begs for more, and hears his pleading amplified, washing around them both. Patrick obliges, three fingers now working their way inside him, thrusting fast and messy in a way that means Patrick is wildly, uncontrollably turned on. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he whines, and the walls whine back at him. Patrick bites his lip and sits back, yanking David up and into his lap. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ David hisses as he lowers down. He’s not really prepped enough for this position and it burns a little, but it’s the delicious kind of burn that he likes to chase even as it eases away. Patrick’s in the middle of the bed and can’t get enough leverage to thrust up so David has to do all the work, hands gripping his husband’s shoulders tightly as he moves up and down. 

Patrick is beyond even swearing at this point, moaning uncontrollably. He’s gripping David’s waist and alternating between kissing him and staring up at the ceiling a little frantically as they both listen to their sounds being pushed back at them. It’s all the best parts of an orgy, David thinks suddenly — being surrounded by the sounds of pleasure, but it’s just him and Patrick, just how he likes it.

Patrick wraps a hand around his dick and that’s literally it, that’s all it takes. He comes with a loud shout all over Patrick’s chest and stomach, and the sounds of his orgasm echo all around them. Patrick’s fingers tighten even further and David somehow finds the energy to bounce down once, twice more and then Patrick is groaning, his teeth sinking into David’s shoulder as he comes.

Somehow they manage to untangle themselves, flopping down on the bed next to each other with their legs tangled. After a moment David starts laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, and then Patrick’s laughing too, the sound of their amusement wrapping back around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Great Acoustics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754237) by [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau)




End file.
